Up in the Sky
by Alice P. Liddell
Summary: Short Story about a dream. Pairing is about Miku and Luka. If you're looking for countless words about love, it's here. Enjoy. :)


Ok, so I decided to wrote something because lately I had those persistent feelings and I needed to take them out somewhere. I don't casually write so don't expect any exceptional writing skills? Feel free to review or ask about the story, I welcome them all.

I wanted to write this so badly but couldn't do sooner because I like procrastinating. But today I burned my hand myself with tea. (my hand looks so ew btw)

Have fun reading !

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid nor Hatsune Miku nor Luka Megurine.

* * *

Up in the sky

I had a dream last night, a beautiful dream.

I don't remember everything from it but I would like to tell you how it was, even if it's only a glimpse of it, this dream left me with a wonderful feeling.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Hatsune Miku, 17 years old, in my third year of high school.

What are my hobbies? I'm not really sure, I'm quite boring actually. I don't participate in school clubs nor have an active social life. But I do like singing.

I don't know when it started, but singing has always been my little secret. I'm too shy to let others listen to me, but at the same time, I feel like I want my voice to reach someone. Quite weird right?

Ah, sorry, we're here to talk about my dream. I mean dream dream, the one you have when you sleep and not a particular future ambition.

Actually it's not the first time I had this dream, I had it since I was 6. It didn't feel pleasant when I had it for the first time. I would wake up in tears with my heart aching like crazy, unbearable. When I told my parents about it, they naturally took me to hospital and do some checking but there was nothing wrong with my body. But my dreams didn't stop and I kept crying for a year, this pained my parents so much they took me to various doctors, therapist, pills, weird voodoo rituals, food testing to nothing.

There was nothing to stop my heart aching like that and finally when I decided to accept those dreams, pain slowly stopped. My mom is absolutely sure it is thanks to leeks soup I've been drinking, she says that leeks is known for health benefits and did his job on me.

Well I'm not totally against her opinion but may be it did help me. Better than pills would ever have done.

Pink

That's her color, not any pink, a beautiful pastel pink, with heavenly long hair that goes from her head to toe.

She is my dream, and she doesn't have a name. She's the cause of all this suffering, acceptance, happiness.

She would come and sort of greet me. Sort of, because I can't hear her voice, but I know she can hear mine. To test it out I started to sing in my dreams to see if she could hear me, and she cried. I apologized so many times because I assumed I made her cry cause it sounded terribly bad. But she shook her head and took my hand as a no. Like a habit, I kissed on her forehead and felt so peaceful, so natural, like I've done this for years. I never felt this way to anyone, not to my family, not to my friends.

I don't know how you call it, but I call it love.

Her smiles are my days and waking up to reality are my nights. I long for her and wish to be dreaming forever… only school feels forever.

You must be wondering if every dream is the same? Of course not, my dreams are specials, just like her. It's terrible to not give her a name, let's call her Angel.

Wait this is too cliché and cheesy… Mmmh what about Angelica? nah she's prettier than any celebrity on earth.

What about Luka? I think this is perfect, this original name pictures her really well.

Next time I dream of her; I'll ask her if she's okay with this name. I'm pretty sure she will nod to everything I say so I'll try to not ask directly. You know like using a third person or in a joke just to try out her reaction. I'll come back to you if she doesn't like it okay?

Anyways there's something I don't understand, I mean, I sleep an average of 8 hours per day and how come my dreams only last 10 minutes? and when I say 10 minutes they're the longest dream I've ever had. Sometimes they would only 4 minutes, barely enough time to see her and the next blink I'm back in my room. This is too unfair, I'm bad at math but 8 hours in exchange for 4 short minutes … I call this inequality of dream time trade. Maybe I can write an essay on it for my next assignment….

Maybe it's the price I have to pay for, to have Luka to come in my dreams, means I'm special too. But what's even more special extra-average and impossible is that we love each other.

I can feel it, when we do our long embrace that feels like the universe to me, or when we hold hands I feel like any place is easily reachable with her hands pulling me.

When I follow her hands, I like seeing her from the back, forgetting about the surrounding and anything else, I would only look at you and you only.

Also the price of this feeling: You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, I can't picture anything that could replace you, not friends, not family and not lovers. You are truly so much more than this.

I wish our time together was longer. People says hours feels like minutes, but to me those minutes feels like blinks.

God, I know I'm being selfish for asking more but, let me see her for longer please .. or don't take her away from me, please I beg of you.. I don't want those dreams to end.

Why am I telling you this? Because last night dreams was the last one, I know it.

Luka was bearing this "farewell" look on her face, she made me worried like hell, I thought something happened.

Our last embrace parted with her tears and her lips telling me "I love you".

And again I found myself crying with my heart aching unbreathable. It hurt so much and yet it was so wonderful, so beautiful, I will never forget Luka. She haunts my thoughts and made me questioning myself so much.

"Why did you leave?" I repeated that to myself so many times, maybe I did something wrong or made her upset, I'm so clumsy and never realize it when I hurt people. If I did, I'm so sorry Luka.

I wrote this to make sure I'll remember it, writing is the greatest enemy of time. People might pick up this and read it, and I'm okay. I want them to know my feelings and Luka.

People would say this is supernatural, delusional, unreal or fake. There will always be haters and I can't nothing about it.

Their words can't do anything to me.

As long as I know you're up in the sky, I'll be waiting for you down there.


End file.
